Witch in Forks
by zebzy1
Summary: Bonnie's father decided it was too dangerous to stay in Mystic Falls and decided that they would move to a new place, a new home... Forks. Bonnie doesn't know if she'll fit in but once she meets the Cullen's everything changes. There keeping a secret. She knows that. But, what happens if she finds out? And, what about the strange attraction to a gold eyed boy? Bonnie x Edward.


**Hello! So, to be honest I have no idea why I'm writing this but the idea hasn't been leaving me at all so I decided what the heck and decided to write it. Hopefully this will work and you will like it :) This is set in season 4 in Vampire Diaries as I think it is the right timing I need for this story. I think this chapter is more of a prologue and the next chapter will defiantly be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Vampire Diaries and Twilight.**

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she looked down at her packed suitcase blankly. Part of her couldn't believe that this was happening and the other part of her was ready for this. It was ready for this huge change.

She was leaving Mystic Falls. It was too big to comprehend, too understandable. But, a part of her knew this was coming, that it was only a matter of time.

It has started two weeks ago, when her father- Rudy- had come home with a decision that it was time to leave Mystic Falls. And, this was a final decision. Her father believed that things had become too dangerous in Mystic Falls and he wanted to move out-of-town to keep his only daughter safe. Bonnie couldn't blame him either. What father didn't want to keep his daughter safe?

Naturally, Bonnie argued with her father over moving. She knew that Mystic Falls needed her- or to be more precise Elena needed her- so she couldn't just leave everything behind. Elena had just been turned into a vampire and even though she had Stefan or most accurately Damon because of the way she was acting with him, Bonnie still had this small faith that Elena needed her not as a witch but a friend.

_Yeah right! The way Elena is acting all high and mighty being a vampire doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon, _a voice spoke out in Bonnie's head and she knew it was right.

Anyway, no matter how much arguing and fighting Bonnie did, her father wasn't taking any of it. He was keeping to his decision. Bonnie knew there were other factors to change her dad's mind. She remembered when she first told 'the gang' the first thing Damon suggested was to compel her father to change her mind. Bonnie outright refused to this. She wasn't going to let Damon or any other vampire to compel her father. No way, not until hell freezes over.

She had to agree with her father. One relationship with her parents was already lost and she really didn't want to lose the other. She was going to leave Mystic Falls. Her birthplace. Her home town. But the way things had changed it didn't feel like she belonged here anymore.

Bonnie picked up the last thing she needed in her suitcase. It was a framed picture of her, Caroline and Elena. It was at one of the many dances held by the school and it was before Stefan had decided to move back to Mystic Falls bringing the supernatural with him. It was so much easier back then.

Bonnie once again took a deep breath, place the picture frame at the top of her suitcase and zipped it up. She easily managed to drag the suitcase down the stairs and out of the house towards her father's car. Only the ever hyper Caroline and cheerful Matt were waiting outside with her father and that saddened Bonnie. She wondered where everyone else was.

Caroline seemed to already cried her heart out as their was still tear streaks evident on her face. At once when she saw Bonnie, tears filled in her eyes again as she rushed to her best friend barley reigning in her control of her vampire speed.

"Bonnie!" Caroline clomped her friend in a viper tight hug "I am going to be miss you so much!"

"Caroline I'm not going to be gone forever. I will come back here after I finish high school and if all goes to plan we will be going to the same college as well."

"I know that! B-but things can change a-and... Oh Bonnie, I will miss you a lot. You better call every single day or I will hunt you down got it?!" Caroline threatened.

Bonnie nodded her head and she really didn't know what to say to her best friend. Finally Caroline let's go of her friend. Bonnie smiled at Caroline and then turned towards Matt.

He smiled at her before walking forward and taking her into a hug.

"You'll know I'll miss you Bonnie?"

"Yh, I do."

"We'll come and visit in the holidays for sure." Matt promised as he let's go of Bonnie a sad smile of his face. He didn't want her to go but he knew very well that it was time for her to leave.

"So, where's Elena?" Bonnie decided to ask the dreaded question bluntly.

Matt and Caroline exchanged a look before turning to her. Caroline sighed deeply before replying

"I don't know all the details but something happened with Elena and blood. Damon and Stefan are trying to fix it and I guess... they won't be coming."

Bonnie kind of knew it was going to happen. Nowadays, it seemed to be all about Elena and she loved her friend but she just expected Elena would be here to send her off. Or at least see her. Bonnie was about to say something when her father interrupted their conversation,

"I'm sorry but if we want to get to Forks then we better be going off now."

There were last minuet hugs and crying mostly from Caroline. Bonnie knew she would miss them very much and she knew she couldn't wait to see them after she leaves. For a second, she wondered why she's doing this, why she's following her father when that is the least thing she wants to do. But, when Bonnie looks at her father and sees the slight smile on his face she understands why she's doing this. He was one of her only last part of her family left. And, she didn't want to lose him.

Bonnie goes inside the passenger seat. She stared out of the window and it doesn't take long for her father to start the car and drive off. One of the last things she sees is Caroline and Matt waving good-bye and can barely hold in the tears. Bonnie learnt a long time ago that she had to keep her emotions in and be strong. That's why she didn't want to cry even a single tear. She wanted to be strong for her friends but it felt like she was going to explode.

"I'm sorry about all this... but you know why we had to leave." Rudy spoke after a certain amount of time passes.

"I know. It was to keep me safe, although I can take care of myself."

"I know that darling, but you are the only part of family I have left. I will not lose you especially to those creatures" Rudy referred to the vampires. He knew about his daughters witch powers and he didn't like it one bit. That's why he decided to avoid the supernatural elements to his daughter.

"Like I said before I'm strong dad. I can handle myself." was Bonnie's only reply.

Silence.

"Please don't be like this. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Forks would be great. I think you will fit in well there." Rudy said encouragingly.

_Forks... _Bonnie thought as she stared out of her window. The city was really far from Mystic Falls as it was all the way in Washington. She read about it online and discovered it was a very small, quiet and serene place. She didn't know why her father chose that place and she couldn't even guess why even she tried. Maybe it was because it was far from Mystic Falls? Her father really wanted to get out of here.

* * *

Bonnie stared at her new house. Well, it looked like the internet was right. This was a small town as Bonnie could tell mostly overgrown by nature. She saw part of the city when her father drove through it and there wasn't really much. It seemed this place was going to be even more boring than Mystic Falls was.

"See! I told you this place is great. I think this is going to be a new great beginning for us Bonnie" Rudy said as he instantly entered the old type of house.

It was a brown color and was just as big as her old house back home. She knew the house would be barren right now but once they settled in it would look way more homely.

Bonnie wondered if her father was right. Would she like it here? Would she fit in? She didn't know the answers to these questions since she was a witch. Ever since she found out she always felt like she didn't belong. Would things change here? Well, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

**I know this is little but like I said before this is more of a prologue. Things will be getting more exciting in the next chapter. I don't know if I'm putting Bella in this story or not but I'm leaning towards the not. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you like it. Oh, and please review. Thanks!**


End file.
